When Trouble Meets Trouble
When Trouble Meets Trouble 'is a young adult book released on November 15, 2019. Summary ''The flirt game is strong with the new guy at your high school, giving you someone fun to verbally spar with. It doesn't hurt that he's hot and charming with an edgy bad boy vibe. But when the flirting pushes beyond just fun, will you be able to admit what you're feeling, or will your impulse to ruin everything take over? Chapters '''Chapter 1: The New Boy The charming new boy at school has taken a liking to you and he follows you around like a lost puppy. Your guard is up, until you realize you enjoy this game of flirtation. Chapter 2: The Game is On You have to admit Jonah is cute and the chemistry is real, but you're still not sure about this guy. Chapter 3: Have You Ruined Your Chances? You finally admit to yourself that Jonah is smoking hot and you might possibly like him, but can you admit it to Jonah and the world? You freak out and do something drastic. Have you ruined your chances? Chapter 4: You've Got Competition You apologize to Jonah and patch things up, but now you have another problem. Competition! The prettiest girl in school, Waverly, wants Jonah. Chapter 5: Things are Heating Up! Things are heating up and you share a mystery kiss with a stranger in the dark. But who was the mystery kisser? Was it Jonah or was it someone else? Francis was standing right beside you too... Chapter 6: The Fire is Burning The fire is growing between the two of you and you invite Jonah to a costume party at your house. There is much flirtation but you still don't know who your mystery kisser is. Chapter 7: Own Your Man You go to a party at Jonah's and have a wonderful time, but the next day at school Waverly tries to make a move on your man. Can you fend her off? Chapter 8: Is There No Hope? You desperately want to figure out who your mystery kisser is, so you ambush Francis in a dark closet. You go to the school football game with Jonah but end up kissing someone else just as Jonah rounds the corner and sees. You wonder if all is lost? Chapter 9: Patch Things Up You patch things up with Jonah and the two of you share some intimate moments, but you still have a hard time telling him you like him. Chapter 10: The Kiss A fake relationship turns into a real relationship with dates at a romantic park, a skating rink, and the beach at sunset. Your mystery kisser is revealed and you finally get your kiss with Jonah! Author The original author of the story is Caitlin Willis. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Caitlin Willis has been writing since she was 12. She loves creating alternate worlds and characters to exist within them. When she's not writing, she's studying, volunteering, or working. She's currently a junior in college studying English and Human Rights, and potentially education. Her goal is to work for a non-profit or an inner-city public school, all while writing on the side. Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Caitlin Willis